


A Piece Of You, A Piece Of Me

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car accident ends in the death of one member of Daft Punk, and a severe injury of the other. The remaining member has to deal with both paraplegia and and a funeral that he believes should have been his own as well. Set in the current era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Of You, A Piece Of Me

Starring Thomas Bangalter, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Pedro Winter

Thomas’ POV

 

“Guy! Guy!” I grunted, trying to move. “I-I’m stuck!”

Somehow I’d lost control of the car we were in -- I’d been driving -- skidded into a tree and wrecked. Neither of us had been drinking. The roads couldn’t have been icy… I don’t think. I could have been wrong. Weather in the springtime was tricky sometimes.

“Guillaume!” Fuck, why couldn’t he hear me? I was bent in a really awkward position and couldn’t move. “Guy!” 

I tried to move one more time, but a sharp pain in my back stopped me from struggling. “Guy…” I whined, feeling faint. I felt really cold, but it wasn’t that cold out… was it?

\---

I don’t remember much after that. I awoke in a hospital bed, barely able to move. My nose was bandaged, my face was sore, I felt numb. They must have had me on some pretty strong painkillers. I attempted to sit up, and panicked when I could barely even turn my upper body. I… I couldn’t feel my toes! 

“Help!” I called out. No one was in the room with me. Or so I thought.

“Thomas?” answered an unfamiliar voice.

“H-hello?” I responded. The person the voice belonged to suddenly came into view.

“I-It’s me, Thomas.”

Ah, Pedro. I hadn’t recognized the voice at first, it was weary sounding and scratchy.

“Pedro…” my voice came out weakly. “Where… where is everyone?”

Pedro stood next to my bed, placing a hand on my arm. “Your parents and everyone else went home to get some rest. I offered to stay until you came to.”

I peered over to the empty bed on the other side of the room. I expected Guy to be laying there, more or less banged up and maybe even unconscious. Of course, they could have placed him in a different room all together. But then that meant his injuries were either more or less significant than mine were.

“Guy…” I croaked. A look of terror shot across Pedro’s face, and I silently pleaded to him with my eyes. Please…

Pedro nervously cleared his throat. “Uh… Guy… Guy’s gone…”

“Oh,” I replied, feeling relieved. “That lucky fucker. Went home without a scratch on him, huh?”

Pedro’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Thomas… Guy didn’t make it…”

No… 

\---

It seemed like a dream. A really bad dream. I had been paralyzed from the waist down in the accident. It had been a slow recovery process, beginning with the denial of everything that had happened. 

_I should be dead, too… they should be burying me too, right alongside Guy._

Pedro slowly wheeled me up towards Guy’s casket. 

“That’s far enough,” I insisted, opting to wheel myself the rest of the way.

“Okay,” Pedro responded softly, squeezing my shoulders for comfort. 

Pedro sadly walked away from me, and I slowly approached the casket. I could feel a panic attack coming on. I knew what I was going to find there, but I wasn’t prepared for this. Though who ever was, really?

“Guy!” I sobbed, seeing the body of my friend laying there. My best friend, my partner for life. He was dressed in the black and gold robot gloves, and a very nice black tux. His iconic golden helmet lay tucked under his left arm. “Guy!” I sobbed even louder, my hand clutching his cold, lifeless hand. His golden pyramid necklace hung around his neck and laid against his chest. 

_This can’t be the last time I’m seeing Guy’s beloved gold jewelry…_

I snatched the necklace from around Guy’s neck and put it around my own. Then I removed my own silver one and lovingly fastened it around the cold neck of my beloved Guillaume.

There. It seemed more fitting that way.

 _I take a piece of you, you take a piece of me…_

“I love you,” I whispered, kissing Guillaume on the cheek, before leaving his side for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. My severe depression and messed-up dreams spawned this... I needed catharsis.


End file.
